Tougher,TougherForever
by Jeffs-Chica-4-evaes
Summary: Raven's pov about his love for Stevie Richards and his strage way of showing it!
1. Raven's POV

tougher, tougher…..forever

By: jeffschica

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story nor does it reflect anyone mentioned life styles or sexual orientation.

Raven's POV

Why does he stay after I hit him way does he always stay no matter what he stayed the first time I hit him. The first time it was just a slap. It didn't even leave a mark. Then the beating started get worse progressively. Last time you blacked out I know I hurt you but you still didn't leave. I'm lying on the bed we share your laying sideways with your legs off the side of the bed. Your hand is tracing the black eye, the bruises, and the split lip I left you with. I didn't even apologize I never apologize not even after this. I guess I don't apologize in a normal way with words but I think I do with action. So I guess I should get to it since me

Just gave you the beating of your life about 2 hours ago. I sit up and grab you gently under your arms well maybe not that gently ...gently to me anyway I pull you between my legs so that your back rests on my cheats. I brush some of your hair out of your face. Then I start to lazily stroke your cheat I fill how defined your muscle have become I can remember when we first met you were just a pudgy jobber. Then I took you under my wing. I help you make a name for yourself even if was only as Raven's lackey. Now all that fat has turned in to muscle. I kind of miss your pudgier days. When you were cute and soft now you're handsome and hard bodied. I love your hair it's brown and soft and warm. I love your crystal blue eye. I love your handsome face. I love you, I love you some much Stevie Richards. I don't know what I'd do if I could never see you again. I just know I wouldn't want to continue living, living without you, without your laugh, with your smile, without your voice, without your beauty, but most of all without your love. Stevie I want you to know I only hit you because I love you and yes I know I have a fucked up way of 

showing it but obviously you get the message. So Stevie I guess we're tougher, tougher... for ever.

the end plz comment

If I get an enough feed back I'll post one for Stevie's pov!


	2. Stevie's POV

Chapter 2: Stevie's POV

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

Summary: Stevie pov in this unhealthy relationship!

(Stevie's POV)

The reason I stay even though he beats me almost nightly is because I love him and I know he loves me. I know he does he may not say it all that often, but I know he does. I know because he shows it in his actions and like they say actions speak louder than words. I know it sound strange but sometimes ,these times getting few and far apart ,he touches me so gently like I could break, sometimes he smiles at me in that special way. I live for those special moments where it seems like the world stops and it just us I wish they'd last forever, I really do. I let my mind wonder to the first we spent Christmas at Myrtle Beach. We rented a room at the Hilton it was right on 

the beach front it had a wonderful view you didn't hit me the beatings hadn't started yet. On Christmas Eve we waited until it was dark outside then went out and stood in the tide. Then I'm brought back to reality when my finger glided over my split lip and I feel a sharp stinging sensation. Then you grabbed me under the arms I felt another sharp pain you pulled me up so that my shoulders were right below your Pecs and my lower back rested on your crotch. You started stroking my chest and murmured your approval. Then I slowly drift off to sleep.

The end

Plz comment

The next chapter will be narrated it will be about how the relationship started yes it will be historically inaccurate …but that's the point of fiction!


	3. A Drunken but Romantic Beginning

Chapter 3: A Drunken but Romantic Beginning

By: Jeff's Chica

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter note: this chapter is historically inaccurate ….But it fiction so don't complain!

Oh yeah I also looked and saw snapefreak has this story in his/her favorites..Thank you I hope you like this chapter….plz comment on it hopefully you will. Are you my first fan….lol…thank you once again…checking out my other stories 2!

Raven's POV

My lover, best friend and my victim Stevie lies sleeping on my Chest. My mind wonders back to the first time we met. It was in the summer of 1992 you had just join ECW. You walked in to the locker room all conversation stopped everyone's eyes were on you staring like they already disliked you except me. I looked at you 

for what seems like hours inspecting you, taking you in, but in reality it was probably only about 3 minutes. I Realizes I was staring and just before I looked away you caught me you didn't say anything you just smiled. I turn away quickly so hopeful you wouldn't see that I was blushing. I know any Raven fan would laugh their ass off if they heard I blushed at a simple smile from another man especially. Later that day you introduced yourself we talked for about 15 minutes. Then as you were about to walk away and I blurted out "do you wanna go get a drink, later?"I was so scared I didn't even know if you were gay, bi or straight and I just blatantly ask you out. Then you turned around and said yeah that'd be great and you said to meet you at Sky Bar at 8:00. After that I went back to hotel room and took a shower. Then reality hit what if you just thought I was being nice and trying to welcome you part of me hoped you did and the 

other part was wondering how I could clarify this for you. Then there I was in front of Sky Bar, which was not a bar at all it was a fucking night club. I guess I should have known a night club seems like more your sense opposed to a traditional bar. Suddenly I'm glad I wore a black button down and jeans even though the knees are completely ripped out of the jeans. Before I go in I decide to unbutton a few buttons on shirt to expose my chest think maybe you would take the hint. Then as I walk inside my mind is rip away from what I'm wearing when I see you. You monition for me to come over I slowly walk towards you not wanting to seem too eager as I get closer I see your talking to a woman. When I sit down she gets out a pen and a piece of paper from her handbag and scribbles down a name and a number and tells you to call her. You look over and smile at me saying you're glad I came I say what? Then I look down at my watch and saw I 

was thirty minutes late. I apologized and we made small talk for about an hour. I decided to have a few drinks to loosen things up a bit a few turned in to five shots of vodka. I've always had a high tolerance for alcohol so it left me semi-drunk. After a one shot you stopped saying you really didn't like to drink but said it wouldn't bother if I continued to drink so I did. Then I realized it was 1:00 am and I should be going. We walk out you ask me if I 'm going to walk you home like a good date then you laugh. I wonder if you're joking or being serious. Then I'm pulled out of my thoughts when you grab my hand and say your apartment is this way. I'm so surprised I can barely believe it. We walk up the street and made a turn the whole time I didn't say a word neither did you. When we finally got to your door you said are you going to kiss me I was in complete and utter shock. I thought it was all in mind I had simply imaged it. Then you kissed me just a quick peck on the lips 

it only lasted about four seconds but it was four seconds of complete heaven.

Next I'm going to write there first meeting from Stevie POV.

On another note I'm going to start a new story I have a poll about who I should pair raven with in the fic plz vote ! I am also gonna have another pool about what the plot should be!


End file.
